


Protection

by JCTheDawn



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fists, Fluff, Gay, Jack is less of a dick, Lilith is bad, M/M, Main Character Death, Paranoid Jack, Programmer Rhys, Rhys isn't a cyborg, Rhys tries, Violence, fight, future angst?, i don't even know what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 05:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6691090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCTheDawn/pseuds/JCTheDawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has decided that Rhys is going to learn how to fight. So the two begin sparring lessons. Rhys on the other hand, is not so thrilled about this development.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hit Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Just a quick thing I whipped out before bed. I'm Handsome Jack trash (with a little Rhack in there) and I just wanted some fluffy fluff. 
> 
> So basically this is set with Jack as CEO and Rhys is Hyperion's head Programmer. (I didn't want to go the PA angle cause I've seen it alot. Even though I enjoy it.) Rhys for maybe another chapter (not definite) purposes does not have his cybernetics installed yet. So same Rhys, same tattoos, same bad fashion sense, just a regular arm and regular eye.
> 
> Enjoy!

The sweat glistened off their bodies as harsh breaths left through gritted teeth and flaring nostrils. A fist slammed into skull and the broader man took one step back, grunting loudly. “Come on cupcake, gotta hit me harder than that!” Blue and green eyes locked on the attacker with steely determination, spitting to the side.

 

“Ah, jeez Jack! You’re damn clasp got my knuckle!” The lankier one of the two hissed in pain as he shook his hand around. The knuckles were already red and torn, one had the skin broken open.

 

“Kiddo, if some asshole was actually fighting you, you’d be flat on your ass and hands around your scrawny neck. Now get your shit together and  _ hit _ me.” Jack had long discarded his shirt for this exercise and bruises were littered at random on his torso. His lip was broke open, but had stopped bleeding at this point, all facial wounds covered by his usual mask. The man standing across from him, Rhys, was in a lot better looking shape. He was in a tank top, that had blood (not his blood) splattered on the front. There were a few bruises on his, face basically left alone.

 

“Jack, let’s stop here. Really this is enough. I know you can take a punch dude, but-” Rhys cut off as Jack took a swing at him, which he narrowly avoided. Rhys knew only because Jack’s aim was not to hurt him, but antagonize him.

 

“We ain’t done yet pumpkin. Not until you knock me on my ass. That’s the deal.” Jack snapped with a wicked grin spreading across his face. Rhys looked at him in annoyance then sighed. 

 

Jack had lately had this obsession with making Rhys stronger. These little rounds where Jack would teach him how to fist fight, were just one of the many new things Rhys had forcibly picked up upon his boyfriend’s insistence. He also now had a gun strapped to his leg at all times (that he actually knew how to shoot), a knife at his ankle (with a knowledge of all main arteries), a shield that could be activated and charged if they so happened to be under attack, and what they were at the works of now, fighting. Rhys had been on the defensive for the first few weeks. Jack would come at him, first slow so he knew what to do, then he would hit at him in earnest. Rhys wasn’t expecting it the first time. He thought at least Jack would cut him some slack, but no. He had a nice little hospital visit and listened to an hour long lecture from Vaughn of how irresponsible he was, and his bad taste in men (again). Jack had apologized profusely afterwards, but as soon as they got back in the ring, he followed the same method. Rhys had been a bit more prepared the second time. 

 

Once the basic defenses were down, Jack was now jabbering on that Rhys needed to know how to hit. The first punch knocked Jack down, but only because the man was laughing so hard his legs couldn’t bear the weight of his hilarity. What could he say, Rhys couldn’t just hit him. He’d never had to hit anyone before for one, and for two this was the man he shared a bed with every night. The one that cuddled him when they watched a movie. The one that kissed his temple when he was working late at his desk. The one that embarrassed him with all his stupidly expensive gifts on his birthday or christmas. Now Rhys was being told to beat him mercilessly and for what? An attack that Jack didn’t even know was going to happen? It was ridiculous! And Rhys had spent a good amount of air telling him so on multiple occasions. The gun wasn’t that bad, the knife… well he could have done without the demonstrations, but it was still a useful thing to know. But Rhys doubted he would be in a position to fist fight anyone, maybe ever. He’d seen people brawl at the bar, but Rhys was a harmless drunk and had never had any issues. It confused Rhys how paranoid Jack was being.

 

“Do I need to snap your head back into place princess? I said hit me!” Jack pressed again, getting impatient. Rhys set his jaw and thrust his fist as hard as he could, smacking Jack square in the jaw. Jack staggered, snarling at the explosion of pain he felt. Jack held his jaw in pain, feeling it tenderly and not saying anything.

 

“Shit Jack, did I break it?” Rhys’s fighting stance broke as he rushed forward to check on him. Jack held up his hand for him to stop, wiggling his jaw experimentally.

 

“Nah, it's fine kitten. Nearly got me though.” He chuckled, smiling at him again. Rhys felt relief, but he wasn’t smiling. 

 

“I don’t want to do this anymore.” Rhys told him. Jack stroked one hand through his hair and straightened his posture,

 

“Yeah I guess that’s good enough for now kiddo, but seriously, next time I want you to knock my ass down or out.” Jack went on, walking over to the bench and snatching up his water bottle.

 

“No Jack. I mean, I don’t want to do this anymore. At all.” Rhys crossed his arms as he faced Jack. The older man took a deep swallow of water before facing him again.

 

“Aw, babe, wipe that sour look off your face. Kicking my ass must be fun once in awhile right? Besides, it’s better to be prepared-”

 

“Prepared for  _ what _ ?” Rhys interrupted with a yell. “Please enlighten me Jack to whatever it is we are supposed to be preparing for!” Rhys stomped up to him and before Jack could react, unclasped his mask from his face. Jack’s lip was cracked and dried blood was all the way down to his chin. His right eye was swollen and two dark bruises were forming, one of which was where Rhys had just clobbered him in the jaw. “Cause whatever it is, it doesn’t make up for this.” Rhys lightly touched his jaw and Jack winced slightly.

 

“Pumpkin, this is nothing. You’re worrying too much baby. I know I probably look like shit, but it’s worth it.” Jack’s arms gently pulled Rhys into a hug, one hand stroking the top of his head. “I just want to make sure you’re safe.” Rhys slowly hugged him back, and closed his eyes, listening to his gruff voice.

 

“I know that. But I’m not like you. I can’t do all of this. Besides, you’ll protect me, right?” Rhys nuzzled him affectionately as he spoke. Heck, he’d seen Jack rip a guy’s intestines out of his mouth just for telling Rhys a dirty pickup line. He would both hate and relish in how he would handle someone who actually tried to physically hurt him.

 

“I’m a pretty high man cupcake. A lot of people would love to see me dead.” Jack pulled back and looked Rhys full in the eyes, one hand cupping his face. “But there’s a lot more that would be ecstatic to see me suffer. Which means, taking what I love.” The full realization dawned on Rhys. Jack wasn’t with him 24/7. During the day he was his boss and he was the head of programming. He didn’t see Jack unless he had a project or something important he needed to go over with him while they were at work (and ok maybe a quickie a few times). At home, Jack worked later than Rhys. In fact, the more he thought about it, the more he understood how possible it was for offenders to work around Jack if their goal was him. 

 

“And it could be anyone. Anyone. Your coworker, a stranger, a friend.” Rhys shivered in horror of the idea that Vaughn or Yvette would try to hurt him. “Sometimes it takes a bad place and a pretty prize to make you lose all your morals kiddo. I’ve had that done to me time and again.” But I’m not you, Rhys resisted the urge to say. Jack may not be him, but Rhys didn’t know Jack before he was the big and bad CEO who would rather kill yah then look at yah. “Besides,” Rhys snapped out of it and focused back on his boyfriend. “I won’t always be here to protect you.” Rhys felt something dark and ominous behind the words. Rhys made a face and Jack stroked his cheek. “Look at it logically sweetheart, I’m a lot older then you, my pube hair is already graying- don’t repeat that- I’ve done the kid thing, I’m getting closer to… (cough)fifty(cough), and the odds are not in my favor as far as living as long as you do. Sure I’m working to make sure my ass is immortal but who knows what can happen on this messed up little planet?” Jack was trying to be lighthearted but Rhys’s head started reeling at the words and a stupid smile began to form on his face. Jack quirked an eyebrow in confusion. “What? Is my kicking the bucket amusing to you?”

 

“No!” Rhys laughed, shaking his head. “You just… wow you don’t even know what you just said!” Rhys was giddy. Jack had just either consciously or unconsciously, Rhys wasn’t sure which, basically told him that he planned on being with Rhys until he died. And Rhys was far more then ok with that. 

 

“Oh so it was the pube thing. Seriously, don’t.” Jack huffed. Rhys rolled his eyes at him.

 

“Yup, totally. Hilarious.” Rhys sarcastically agreed, knowing that was the best he was getting out of the numbskull. “But even so Jack,” His tone got serious again. “No more. I’m not going to hurt you like this. Even if you swing at me. I won’t. I’ve learned enough.” Rhys kissed his unbruised cheek and Jack let out a long sigh.

 

“Fine kitten… but the first sign of trouble, I’m dragging your ass back in here.” Jack warned.

 

“Deal.” Rhys kissed him on the lips this time, mindful of his lip. Jack kissed him back and they just stood there like that for a moment.

 

When they pulled apart Rhys said, “I don’t care what you say. I know you’ll always protect me.” Jack ruffled his sweaty, greasy hair and stuck his tongue out at him playfully.

  
“You’re right. I am Handsome goddamn Jack afterall. I can’t die.”


	2. Not Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time Skip to the final boss battle in Borderlands 2 except Rhys is there. Rhys has his ECHO eye implanted now, but still no robot arm. Battle is towards the tail end of the Vault Hunters fighting The Warrior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to everyone who left Kudos and the nice comments! >w

It all was moving in slow motion around Rhys. The blood was spraying left and right, and his heart was beating frantically in his chest. The warrior was summoned, just as Jack had worked so hard for, as the man was bleeding close to him. He had fought hard, and his shields had failed him. A gunshot had ripped through his lower abdomen and the crimson color was decorated across him from head to toe. Rhys had been much luckier, his shields still intact, though at low energy. He had a few scrapes and bruises, but that didn’t matter right now. His main objective at the moment was to protect Jack. 

 

Things weren’t going as planned is a mild way to put it. The vault hunters- no, bandits- burst onto scene. After what they dared do to Angel, their Ange, Rhys was happy to pave the ground with their brains. These bastards couldn’t even begin to comprehend what Jack had gone through to get them to this point, and here they were, ruining any chance Pandora has to be whole again. Why? Were they stupid? Was it some stupid vendetta for their siren friend? Jack wouldn’t have needed to even take her, that bastard she was all upset over wouldn’t have had to even die if they had just left Angel alone. Angel needed help, not these pricks coming in, thinking they understood perfectly the situation, and ending her goddamn life! 

 

“Rhysie…” the rasping voice distracted him from his raging thoughts and his eyes nearly teared up at the sight of Jack. His knuckles gleamed white around his gun and he moved closer to him. “If this… doesn’t work…” Jack had to keep pausing to breath properly. “Run.” A chill went down Rhys’s back and he automatically shook his head.

 

“I’m not going anywhere!” He insisted. Jack’s lip twitched upwards into a forced smile.

 

“I appreciate it kiddo, but there’s no sense in both of us dying here.” Rhys could hear it in Jack’s tone. He was losing it, and he was giving up. Rhys nearly knocked him square on his ass for that, anger surging through him.

 

“As if! You are Handsome freaking Jack! You are the KING! You’re going to wipe these bandits off the face of the earth, remember?” Rhys snapped at him, determination gleaming in his eyes. Jack gave a genuine smile this time.

 

“There’s the spirit pumpkin! Ah, I knew I needed you here for a reason!” Jack focused back on The Warrior, and Rhys did a quick scan of their surroundings around the battlefield using his newly implanted ECHO eye. The Warrior was doing well enough to occupy all of the attackers energy at the moment. No one even thought to come looking for Jack or him. Not that it would matter, they were both encased in another shield.

 

“Burn them ALIVE! Smash em, baby, SMASH them!” Jack called from where he was, hand still firmly at his side. Jack was laughing between his labored breathing as he saw as they got burned and flung around like ragdolls. Rhys saw one of them go down close to the shield, trying to catch their second wind and he gritted his teeth. He wanted nothing more than to burst from this confined barrier and shot them forty times in the face. Try catching a second wind then.

 

Rhys faintly noticed that Jack had stopped calling things for a few moments and he turned his head back to the man, who was watching him with an amused gleam in his eye. “Murderous intent looks delicious on you cupcake.” Jack winked. Rhys almost laughed despite the situation. Was this really the place to be cracking lame pickup lines?

 

Jack got distracted again as The Warrior let out a roar of pained anger. Jack’s face went from his usual self to deeply stressed. “Don’t let them shoot you there, goddamnit!” he screamed and Rhys felt sweat drip down his brow. 

 

“Get behind something! Quick!” Rhys’s head snapped towards the exhausted siren also in their confine. She was too weak to do anything but shout pitiful warnings to her comrades. 

 

“Shut your mouth you little bitch!” Rhys stomped over to her and kicked her in the ribs. If it wasn’t for the fact they needed her, he would pulverize her into an unidentifiable sludge. She was the one that gave Jack his scar, the thing he despised most about himself, the reason he wore a mask. She was one of the reasons Angel was dead. There was so much about her that Rhys just loathed. She glared back up at him and spat at his shoe, to which he answered by rubbing that shoe spot (covered in blood, dirt, and now bitch spit) back onto her face. Maybe she should think before she acts. 

 

“NO!” Jack suddenly bursts, causing Rhys to jump. In horror he watches as The Warrior begins to falter. “This can’t be happening…” the creature falls back into the lava, useless on it’s side. “THIS CAN’T BE HAPPENING!” Rhys feels all of the breath leave his body and he and Jack exchange frightened looks. They lost.

 

“RUN CUPCAKE!” Jack demands of Rhys, who can only muster a meek step back in his surprise and controversy. Jack’s face was desperate, bloody, and broken. “DON’T JUST STAND THERE! GO!” The words fall deaf on his ears, and Rhys moved toward Jack, instead, choosing to stand in front of him protectively. “What the hell are you doing, babe? I mean it! Get out of here!” Jack weakly shoves at him, gasping as his wound splurts another rush of blood. 

 

“I can’t…” Rhys tells him, pulling his gun up. Jack had protected him since the moment they met, the memory still fresh in his mind. It wasn’t anything big, but he’ll never forget the look on Vasquez’s stupid face when Jack demoted him after several witnessed harassments against Rhys. To this day, Rhys still didn’t know what made him so special to deserve that kind of attention from Jack, the only explanation he ever got being  _ “couldn’t let a cute little ass like yours be harassed by anyone but me kitten”.  _ And of course Rhys had scoffed. But that was kid’s play compared to what was happening now. This wasn’t a simple get your shit together and get out, this was Jack’s life. And it was Rhys’s turn to protect him.

 

The purple light of the moonshot enveloped them, and their protective shield scattered to the wind. Lilith pushed herself up and Rhys’s gun trained on her first. She looked at him and a smirk formed on her lips. “I may be pretty messed up, but go ahead and try it.” She hissed. The remaining bandits were forming behind her and Rhys suddenly didn’t know where to point his gun, making sure his body was firmly planted in front of Jack.

 

I could hear Jack mumbling frantically behind Rhys, “No, no, no, I can’t die like this… not when I’m so close… and not at the hands of filthy BANDITS.” Rhys flinched at his words. 

 

“Seriously? We beat down a giant vault monster and our final battle is this scrawny ass loser?” A man scoffed behind Lilith and Rhys bristled.

“Don’t you dare count me out yet.” Rhys managed to splutter out, but he was not nearly as confident as he put out. He was petrified. His mind wandered back to Jack and his sweaty bodies, punching the shit out of each other. The urges he got, the basic techniques he had mastered. The taste of iron in his mouth and the promise that Jack would make him stronger.  _ “I’ve learned enough.”  _ The words echoed in his skull like a taunt. He didn’t know shit. He should've just kept going, kept pushing like Jack wanted him to. It was not enough.

 

“Leave him be! He’s just a stupid lacky!” Jack snarled from behind Rhys. Rhys knew it was just some attempt to get Rhys out of there alive but he shook his head.

 

“If you want him you have to go through me!” Rhys persisted. 

 

“For God’s sake princess!” Jack desperately cried behind him, and the bandits laughed. Rhys spared a glance toward Jack and thought about all the late night baking, the tickle torture sessions, the squirt gun battles in the summer, all of that would be gone. He would never see that face again, the mask, or the one he loved so much more beneath it. Not. Happening.

 

“I’ve had enough of this.” The burly man pushed forward, holstering his gun. “Just knock him out, maybe we can get information out of him later.” He charged toward Rhys, and the lanky man felt his body spring into action. His gun went back to his thigh and he ducked down, using the man’s own weight against him as he dodged to the right of him, then rammed himself into his side. The man let out a startled gasp as he fell over, the weight too much and he rolled away. Rhys looked at the rest of them with anger in his eyes, ready for another attack. These bandits were all exhausted, most of them nearly having died at least ten times already. Most didn’t have the strength to raise their weapons, so they settled for the next best thing. Out of bullets, out of strength, or just wanting to prove a point, they went for him, fists up and ready to brawl. 

 

All of the basics was all Rhys needed, well that, and an uncharted amount of fury as he pummelled each one to the side. At the corner of his eyes he was aware of Lilith watching, with a frown on her lips. Jack wheezed and was still protesting his actions behind him, getting angry every time someone cuffed him or knocked him over, but he seemed to get the angriest when Rhys got back up. Rhys would flash him a smile, each one getting progressively more full of blood by the second. Jack had the meanest right hook he had ever felt, and that was nothing compared to all of this. One bastard tried to cheat, reclaiming their gun, but Rhys reached him before he managed to fire, headbutting him (aiming for the bridge of the nose of course). Rhys felt confident and on fire, watching all their bodies crumple. He could do this.

 

That is until Lilith decided she had seen enough. The woman approached Rhys as he kept punching in one of their wretched faces. “Rhys!” Jack warned behind him and Rhys’s head snapped up. Lilith was glowing, having regained some of her power and she struck at him. Rhys moved quickly into action, but the damage to his head made his head rush, and he staggered. Lilith smacked him down hard, and Rhys’s vision went black for a moment. 

 

“I’m finishing this.” Lilith began to go towards Jack and Rhys struggled back to his feet, pulling his gun from his thigh and shooting at her. She whirled on him, pissed as hell. 

 

“I’m not DONE!” Rhys got back up and rushed her. He struck for her jaw, just as he had so long ago, that final strike on Jack. Lilith cursed, but didn’t even miss a beat. She grabbed a fallen sword with one hand, and Rhys’s wrist with the other. She whirled the man around her, bringing up her armed hand, and slicing him clean through where his arm connected to his shoulder. Rhys let out a piercing cry of pain and watched in horror as his arm was thrown limply to the side. His remaining hand gripped at the wound, hand shaking around the blood that was pouring. Lilith sensed that he wasn’t getting up for a while after that one, and tossed the sword to the side. She approached Jack again, who was nearly bawling as he yelled at Rhys.

 

“Kitten you’re gonna be ok! Calm down babe!” Rhys couldn’t hear him over the shock he was feeling, and his eyes somehow found his face in the chaos. He saw his lips move, but couldn’t register it. “Rhysie, baby, GET UP!” Rhys focused in on Lilith approaching Jack, watching the scene with some pity in her eyes.

 

“Scums in love, nice touch.” She shook her head with an ironic laugh. Jack looked at her, still standing even though the blood pool below him kept growing.

 

“Let him go. You got what you want. You killed my daughter, my warrior, and you’ve got me. That’s enough.” Jack begged, coughing and breathing heavily. Lilith quirked her eyebrow. 

 

“You took the love of my life from me, it only seems fitting I return the favor.” Lilith pointed out.

 

“Because you killed my daughter!” Jack roared. Rhys pitifully tried to sit up without any hands, the other seemingly glued to his stump. Jack tried to move to his aid and Lilith stepped in between them. “Son of a taint, just how ruthless are you?” Jack growled at her.

 

“No more than you.” She pointed out. 

 

“Jack…” Rhys whispered, catching the man’s gaze again. “I’m sorry…”

 

“It’s ok baby… close your eyes.” Jack told him, voice cracking with pain. Rhys, stubborn as usual didn’t look away. Lilith took this as a sign, and struck Jack one final time. The words “I love you” were caught in Jack’s throat as the life left his body. His eyes glazed over as his body hit the ground, mask knocked clean off his face. Tears fell from Rhys’s eyes as he looked at Jack’s expressionless face. The scar stood out in the lighting and all Rhys wanted to do was caress it like he always did. He sobbed loudly, bleeding out from his arm. Lilith tched and look over at him. 

 

“Looks like you’re going to bleed out soon anyway. No point in killing you.” Lilith looked at her comrades, who were rising in bitterness from where Rhys had put them down. They each congratulated Lilith on striking down the evil. Rhys felt his stomach coil because that evil was the only man he ever loved. Rhys shimmied toward Jack’s body, unable to stop his whimpers and crying. He laid his head on the familiar, broad chest, and curled as close to his body as he could. The warmth was still there, but he knew it wouldn’t last long. Rhys cried harder when he failed to find a heartbeat and bawled like a child over Jack, letting his arm bleed out. He didn’t even care that there were enemies watching him, watching how pathetic he was.

 

“I didn’t learn anything Jack!” He wailed, his heart hurting. “It wasn’t enough!” He heard the faint grumble of how annoying he was, but he ignored it. “It’s not enough.” His hand gripped tighter around his wound.

  
“Not enough.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh yeah. There you go.   
> And by the way Rhys DOES survive from that and that's how he gets his bran new shiny arm.


End file.
